familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Orosháza
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Southern Great Plain Region | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Békés County | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Orosháza | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Fidesz - Christian Democratic | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Dr. Joseph Dancs | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 202.22 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 29342 | population_as_of = 1 Jan. 2011 | population_density_km2 = 146.52 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 5900 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 68 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = ksh_code | blank_info_sec1 = 23065 | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = www.oroshaza.hu | footnotes = }} Orosháza is a city situated in the westernmost part of Békés County, Hungary, on the Békés ridge bordered by the rivers Maros and Körös. The settlement was declared a town in 1946, when it also incorporated the former independent village of Szentetornya Orosháza is an important cultural, educational and recreational centre of the region. Its main attractions are the Szántó Kovács János Museum, the Darvas József Literary Memorial House and the Town Art Gallery. The Lutheran church, built between 1777 and 1830 in late Baroque style is situated in the centre of the town. The bell taken by the first settlers from Zomba is kept in front of the altar of the church. The only well museum in the country can also be found in Orosháza. Another sight of the town is the Rágyánszky Arboretum where more than 2000 plant species in 6000 varieties can be seen. A number of cultural and entertaining programmes are organised in the town every year. The name of the city means "Oros' house". In that city is born in 1912 the Kantor Marcel Lorand. He learnt music with Bela Bartok and became the Kantor of the " Synagogue de la Paix " in Strasbourg in 1964. He died in 1988. See http://judaisme.sdv.fr Gallery Image:Ororsháza légifotó.jpg|Aireal photograph of the glass factory Image:Oroshaza belvaros.jpg|View of downtown Orosháza Image:Zomba.jpg|The Zombáról sign at the intersection of Zomba Street and Dózsa György street Image:Kossuth.jpg|Monument of Kossuth Image:Majus1.jpg|Monument of the Bloddy first of May day Image:Legnagyobbfalu.jpg|Monument of the "Biggest Hungarian Village Honorary citizen * Gyula Gömbös International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Orosháza is twinned with: * Carei, Romania (since 1991) * Kuusankoski, Finland (since 1993) * Băile Tuşnad, Romania (since 1995) * Panjin, China * Llanes, Spain External links * Website * CBS Central European International College - CBS-CEIC Category:Orosháza Category:Settlements in Békés County